1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless transmission in a wireless network, and in particular, to an antenna sector discovery between devices using directional antennas in a wireless personal area network (WPAN).
2. Description of the Related Technology
Beam discovery (e.g., sector discovery or beamforming) is the first step before exchanging data using directional antennas (or antenna arrays). In IEEE 802.15-08-0055-01-003c (“mm Wave Beamforming”, Submissions to IEEE 802.15.3c meeting Jan. 15, 2008), the beam discovery procedure requires beamforming at all beams in each sector. Consequently, the beam discovery process takes a long time to complete.